Outsiders One-Shots
by MilesAway-Outsiders
Summary: Just a wide range of drabble. Things posted here will not be related unless the chapter name says they are. Every new chapter will be about a different boy in the gang. Greaser boys/OC
1. Imagine: Dallas 1 Part 1

"I'm pregnant." I say to him quietly and he just stares at me confused. I don't think he even remembered the night we shared together.

"Dallas can you say something?" I ask and he swallows getting up and taking a drag on his cigarette.

"We only did it once and I wore protection. Can't be mine." Dallas says cooly before leaning against the doorframe and looking at me.

"Condoms break and your- your the only one I've had sex with in the past two months." I answer, feeling my voice quiver slightly.

"Well shit." Dallas says before rubbing his face, "What are ya going to do with it."

I try not to seem hurt by this because he is Dallas Winston. "Look Dally, don't worry about it. Forget I even said anything." I say as I get off his bed and try to slip past him.

He grabs my arm and stops me from trying to leave. "Ruth, where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" I ask and Dally's eyes slip down to my stomach.

"Cause the kids mine. Maybe I want to be a dad or something." He says with a slight smirk and I sigh.

"We both know that's not what you want. Don't worry about the baby, we won't bother you. I just thought it was far for you to know." I say before jerking my arm out of his grasp and hurrying away from him.

He doesn't follow me and I didn't expect him too. I walk as swiftly as I can from Buck Merrill's place, the farther I got away from Dally the better.

My house is easy to get to from the bus, but the stop is a little far from Buck's place and I'm a little worried walking around by myself. The loud engine of a car rips behind me and I jump crossing my arms over my chest.

The car pulls up slowly next to me and I glance over to find Dallas, leaning over to the passenger window to talk to me. "Get in the car Ruth, I'll give you a ride."

I stop walking and he stops the car. He opens the door for me from inside and I climb in, sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Where do you live?" Dallas asks and I sigh, tucking my hair behind my ear. It's brown and limp and I wonder why Dallas even looked at me anyways.

"Montgomery St. It's a few streets over from the vacant lot." I say and he nods his head.

"Yeah, I know where it is." Dallas says and I lick my lips. "How lone have you known?"

"For a month, I took a test but I didn't know how to tell you." I say and Dallas swears.

"What- what are we supposed to do?" Dallas asks and I look over at him uncomfortably.

"I already told you I would take of the baby, you don't have to stick around." I say and Dallas squeezes the steering wheel angrily.

"My dad didn't stick around and I'm not my dad." Dallas answers and I nod my head, absent mindedly rubbing a hand over my stomach.

"Are you actually going to try and be a father?" I ask and Dallas doesn't say anything, "Because that means you can't booze and beat up people for kicks."

"I'm not a Soc." Dallas answers and I bite my lip, "And what I do doesn't concern you."

"It does if you're going to have to anything with my child."

"Our child." He corrects and I glare at him.

"My child until you can prove yourself." I say and Dallas swears lightly.

"Who would have thought that you would have such an attitude." Dallas says with a chuckle and I stare at him.

"I just need to know where we stand Dally." I say and he glances over at me.

"We don't stand anywhere." He says evenly and I sigh.

We sit in silence for the rest of the car ride and as we near the vacant lot I begin to feel nauseous. "Dally, pull over."

He rolls his eyes and I cover my mouth. "Dallas please." He looks at me again and pulls into the vacant lot.

I open the door before the car even stops moving. I throw up my breakfast into the dry grass of the vacant lot and Dallas swears. He reaches over and tugs my hair out if my face.

"Try not to get any in Buck's car, he'll kill me." Dallas grumbles and I dry heave in response. He swears but keeps his hand gripped tight around my locks until I finish.

I wipe my mouth with sweater sleeve and close the car door. Dallas is looking at me and I feel so uncomfortable I feel like I might die. My cheeks hear up and I almost get out of the car to walk the rest of the way home.

"So how many people know?" Dally asks when he restarts the car and turns down my street. I point out my little white house with the rickety porch, faded paint, and chain link fence.

"Just you and me. I tried to tell my mama last night but she I thought she might push me down the stairs so I chickened out." I say and Dallas swears again.

"She knock you around?" Dally asks before his eyes land on my moms car.

"No, but she might if she learned how much I screwed up." I answer and Dallas nods.

We sit in silence and I sigh, pushing my hair out of my face. I look at him and study his face for a few seconds, Dallas Winston has a dangerous look to him but sitting here I can tell he's thinking about what I told him.

"Thanks for the ride home Dal." I say before climbing out of the car. He nods his head and I hurry up the porch.

When I don't hear the car pull away I glance over my shoulder at him. He's angrily hitting the steering wheel and I sigh when he swears. I wonder if he's mad at me or the whole situation.

I don't know what else to do so I hurry back down to the car and over to the drivers side. I lean into the window and he looks at me, eyes blazing.

"What do you want?" He asks and I smirk at him.

"Are you hungry Dal?" I ask and he rolls his eyes, "Come on even a tough hood like you needs to eat and I'm told my pancakes are to die for."

When he doesn't move I open the car door and hold out my hand for him. "Come on." I say again and he rolls his eyes before climbing out of the car.

"Why are you so calm about this?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"One of us has to be rationale and its sure as hell ain't going to be you." I say and he smirks at me. He follows me up the porch steps up and I lean against the house.

"I'm going to tell her while you're here." I say and Dallas frowns.

"Why?" He grumbles and I open the front door, he follows closely behind.

"So if she does decide to take a swing it'll be directed at you and not me." I say and Dally smirks at me.

"I guess I can take a hit for you." He says and I smile a little.

"I'd appreciate it, since you know you knocked me up." I say as we walk into the kitchen.

"It's not like you didn't ask me to stop." He says and I blush causing him to laugh wickedly.

I begin to mix together the pancake ingredients and from the corner off my eye I watch Dallas. He fiddles with a cigarette but doesn't it light it. It surprises me and I wonder if he's doing it because he knows I don't like the smell of smoke.

"Oh Ruth you are up." My mom says walking into the kitchen. She has her clothes from last night still on and her eye makeup is smeared across her face. I blush, embarrassed by her appearance. "I need you to do the laundry and then clean the upstairs bathroom. Hank was sick last night."

I cringe at the thought of having to clean up someone else's throw up. My mother doesn't notice Dallas until she can't find a cigarette in her purse.

"Can I have that?" She asks and Dallas hands it over his eyes on my mom and then on me. I wonder if he's trying to find the resemblance between us.

"This is Dally." I say before she can ask and my mom lights up the cigarette. The smoke swirls up my nostrils and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Why's he here? You've never brought a boy home before." My mom says as she sits up on the counter and then dips her fingers into the batter. "Did ya knock her up?"

I freeze and glance at Dallas who's staring at my mom coolly. I know my mom is kidding because I would be the last person she ever thought to get pregnant at seventeen, but I am and I suddenly feel ashamed.

"That exactly what I did." Dally says and I stare at him in horror. I didn't want him to tell her like that.

I'm going to be sick again and I run to the sink, throwing up whatever contents are in my stomach. The whole kitchen is silent and I feel hands pull my hair out of my face. I expect it to be my mother but it's Dallas again, and when I glance at my mom she looks like she's about to explode.

"You're pregnant! With some hood's kid! Oh this is rich." My mother says darkly and I flinch when she slaps the spatula against the counter. Dallas puts his hands up in mock surrender and I can tell he's getting a kick out of this.

"I'm not raising this kid." My mom says and I shake my head.

"I wasn't going to ask you too." I say and my mom shakes her head.

"I think you should go Ruth. I don't want to see your face right now. I'm so disappointed in you." My mom hisses and I feel the hot tears in my eyes well up.

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical mom? You were a year younger than me when you got pregnant." I say and my mom slaps her hand on the counter.

"I'm not having this conversation about me. This is about you being knocked up by some hood! Now I want you out if here for now." My mom says and I slip past Dallas and then her before running up the stairs to gather my stuff.

From my bedroom I can hear Dally and my mom talking. Dallas's voice is low and dangerous sounding while my mom is yelling at him. She knew who he was and I felt so ashamed for sleeping with him in the first place now. It wasn't like me to sleep around.

I hurry down the stairs and hear Buck's T-bird running outside. Dallas is waiting for me. I don't bother saying goodbye to my mom and when I climb into the car I find that Dallas has claw mark down his right cheek.

"Jesus she attacked you?" I ask and Dally nods, his eyes blazing.

"Your mom is lucky that she's woman." Dallas growls and I shake my head.

"I didn't think she would actually attack you." I say and Dallas puts the care into drive not replying.

"Where am I taking you?" He asks and I bite my lip.

"My aunts, she's on Grace Street." I say and he nods his head.

We drive in silence and the only time I talk is to give him directions. We get to my aunts house and I climb out of the car quickly. "I hope you don't skip out me, on us." I say quietly, my hand coming to rest on my stomach.

I turn and close the door before he can reply though because I'm scared of what he'll say. My mom probably scared him away and lets be honest. Dallas probably doesn't like kids or want kids anyways.

The thought of going through this on my own terrifies me, but I guess I'm going to have to do it.


	2. Imagine: Dallas 1 Part 2

My aunt makes up the couch for me quickly, muttering low about my mom. Usually I would stand up for my mom but I was to upset with her to even think about one nice thing to say about her.

"You just stay here. I'll clean out the spare room for you and that where you and the baby can stay." My aunt says and I smile at her.

"My mom's gonna come around." I say and my aunt kisses the too of my head.

"I'm sure she will but do you want your baby living in a place where all they do us party and drink?" My aunt Jenny asks and I frown leaning back against the couch and shaking my head.

"No, I guess not." I say and my aunt smiles reassuringly at me as she open the blinds to the window. Dallas is still sitting in Buck's old T-bird outside an I frown. "I thought he would leave."

"Should I invite him in?" My aunt asks and I shake my head.

"No, I don't think he wants to be a dad." I say and my aunt smiles, sitting down next to me on the couch. We both stare at the window at Dallas who's smoking a cigarette and muttering to himself.

"Name one seventeen year old boy that does." My aunt says and I let out a breathy laugh.

"I don't even know what I saw in him that night." I say and my aunt puts a hand on my knee.

…I'm not going to lie when I say that I was curious about Dallas Winston. He was dangerous and cool in every way possible. He scared me something awful, but I admired him at the same time.

My friends had talked me into going to Buck Merrill's party that night. I didn't want to go, but now as I think about it maybe I did want to go. I just needed someone to push me out there.

The party was loud with drinkers and smokers. There were a few poker games going on and a whole lot of dancing. My friends had me drunk within the first hour. It was nice to let go for once in my life.

I first noticed Dally talking to some blonde with a large chest. I think her name is Sylvia and I know that they have some off again on again relationship. By the look of how they were talking at that moment and how Sylvia ran up stairs with Tim Shepard not only five minutes after their argument. They were off and I surprisingly made me move.

It didn't take much for Dallas to convince me to come up stairs with him. Thinking about it now I want to strangle my past self because how could I be so dumb? My first time drunk in some dirty room at some rundown roadhouse with a hood, I'm an idiot and I know I am. Thinking about it now brings tears to my eyes.

When I woke up the next morning. I was up before Dally and I left before he even had a chance to wake up and kick me out…

"Ruthie, are you going to get the door for him or should I?" My aunt asks and I jump, realizing that Dallas is no longer in the T-bird but knocking on the front porch.

"I'll get it." I say, "Could you give us some space?" I ask and my aunt nods her head.

"I'll be in the back garden. Holler if you need me." She says before kissing my cheek. I smile and open the front door. Dally's leaning against the wall with a smoldering glint in his eyes.

"Hi Dallas." I say and he snaps a look at me.

"How are we going to do this?" He asks and I lift a brow.

"What do you mean? You said it yourself we're not together." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Am I going to be able to see the kid if we're not together?" He asks and I smile at him.

"I'd only keep the kid from you if you don't shape up." I say and Dallas rolls his eye. "I mean it Dal."

"Yeah I know you do." Dallas says and I look at his cheek that has dried blood on it. I take a step from the door and grab a few tissue from the box off the end table.

"Come in here Dally." I say and he does so slowly. He follows me into the kitchen where I wet the tissue in the sink. I go to press it to his face but he takes a step away.

"You think I need someone taking care of me?" Dally asks and I bite my lip to keep myself from smiling at him.

"Well everyone needs someone to take care of them once in a while." I say and Dally rolls his eyes.

"Well this ain't the time. I don't need you doing anything for me." Dallas says and I roll my eyes at him.

"That's fine." I say tossing the tissues into the trash, "Look I'm going to make a doctors appointment get everything checked out since I'm almost three months now and I wanted to know if you would want to go." I say kind of embarrassed and he smirks.

"Why not, I ain't got nothing better to do with my time. If you need to reach me just call the Curtis' house. They'll make sure I get the message." Dallas says before scribbling the number down on a pad of paper on the table.

I walk him to the door and say, "Try not to tell a lot of people."

"Why not, isn't this happy news?" He asks sarcastically and I smile leaning against the door frame.

"Sure, but remember its me that has to walk around with the huge stomach. I don't want people thinking I'm some whore."

Dallas chuckles and starts walking down to the car. "People are going to think you're a whore no matter what. You got knocked up by some hood, remember?"

I watch him drive off, rather fast before I go back inside. My aunt is standing in the doorway that leads to the kitchen with a sad smile on her face. "Don't let people get you down. They only have the power to make you feel bad if you give it to them."

"Yeah well, Dally's the king of putdowns." I say and my aunt smiles sitting in front of me with a phone book in her hand.

"He doesn't seem all that bad, a little rough around the edges maybe but I bet all the money I have that that boy has a heart. It may not be a gig one but he cares, at least about someone." My aunt says before sliding me the phone book.

"It ain't some big act Aunt Jen, he's trouble and the day Dallas Winston cares for anyone but himself will in fact be the day pigs fly." I say before going through the phone book to find a doctor.

"Oh little Ruthie, if he didn't care why was he here?" My aunt asks before getting up and pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Why don't you take a nap on the couch and then afterwards we can call doctors together."

"Alright." I say getting up slowly and putting my hand on top of my stomach, "It's strange to think that there's a tiny human growing inside me."

"I'm going to tell you right now, boy or girl that baby is going to be so damn cute. I mean look at it's mama and it's daddy, you two are lookers and this kids gonna be a knockout."

I smile and hug my aunt, this is why I loved her so much. It didn't matter how much a person could screw up she could see the good no matter what.

When I wake up from my Napier can hear my aunt talking in a low voice on the phone. She sounds angry and I sit up trying to hear her better.

"Listen Loraine, if you ever threaten my niece again I will personally go to your house and knock some sense into you." My aunt growls, when she talks like this she reminds me of my dad. They both like overprotective bears. The thought of my dad causes me to smile in sadness, he passed when I was twelve.

"No, Loraine. That isn't a threat it's a promise." My aunt says before hanging up the phone.

I smile to myself and get off the couch. My aunt is sitting at the dining room table with her work clothes on. She works nights at the hospital as a nurse in the cancer ward. She smiles at me and hands a piece of paper with an appointment date and time written on it.

"I pulled a few strings at the hospital and got you an appointment with one of the best doctors we have. You're appointment is in two days so I'd call that boy so he knows." My aunt says before getting up and pressing a kiss to my cheek. She doesn't mention the phone call with my mother just tells me that there's leftovers in the fridge and that the guest room is all made up for me.

We say goodbye and I slump into a chair. My hand hovering over the telephone debating if I should call Dallas or not. I decide that the worst thing that can happen is that he doesn't show up for the appointment so I take the phone and dial the number quickly.

It rings three time before a boy that isn't Dallas answers. "Curtis residence, Soda speaking."

"Hi is Dal there?" I ask, crossing my fingers.

"No, you just missed him." The boy called Soda replies and I sigh, tucking a loose hair behind my ear.

"Look, can you tell him that Ruth called looking for him?" I ask and Soda agrees. I give him my phone number so that Dallas can reach me.

"So you're Ruth huh?" Soda asks after and I freeze, closing my eyes because he knows. He probably thinks I'm a whore.

"Yeah." I say faintly, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Hey, no big deal. You need anything you call here, we look out for each other." Soda says and I can feel his smile radiate through the phone.

"Thank you." I say before we say our goodbyes and I hang up.

Being alone in the house makes me feel sorry for myself. I hate being alone because it makes you think and that's the last thing I wanted to do. My hand runs over my stomach gently and I feel the tears prick my eyes, how am I supposed to raise a child?


	3. Imagine: Dallas 2

When the phone rang almost three hours after their son's curfew the two parents couldn't help but jump. Dallas Winston grabbed the phone crossing his fingers that the call was from his son Johnathan.

"John?" Dallas says, putting a hand on his wife shoulder to stop her from shaking out of her socks.

"This is the Tulsa County police." A deep voice says on the other line and the hairs on the back of Dally's neck stand up. "Is there a Dallas Winston here?"

"Speaking." Dally says before mouthing the word police to his wife. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, her shaking intensifying.

Dally can't help but expect the worse. He thought another Johnny that he cared so much for was ripped away from him again. Dally didn't know if he could handle losing his son. He also didn't know if his wife would be able to save him from doing anything drastic like she had all those years ago.

"We have your son here in custody. He shoplifted a six pack of beer and his buddies had possession of marijuana. Your son wasn't smoking though." The cop says and Dallas swears. His son is fifteen and has been a pretty good kid until he started hanging around a new group of boys at school.

"How do you recommend we handle this?" Dallas asks. He felt like he was going to wring his sons neck, he knew better. Dallas was sure that his son knew better than him.

"Well you can come pick him up or leave him overnight here at the juvenile detention and come get him in the morning." The cop says and Dally licks his lips, a light bulb going off.

Dally knows that his son isn't that tough. The kid liked school and he was great at sports. Dallas had raised his son to pretty much to be a Soc, without all the privileges of getting whatever he wants. Dallas wasn't going to let his son start screwing up now. There's no way in hell John was going to end up like him.

"Let's leave him there for the night. This should scare him something awful." Dally tells the cop.

"Alright Mr. Winston, you can pick him up tomorrow morning." The cop says and Dally hangs up the phone.

"So we're not going to go get him?" Dally's wife asks and he shakes his head.

"Nope, he's staying there." Dally answers as he sits on the couch and rubs his face.

"Dallas, you're leaving our son there overnight?" She asks in a panic and Dally pulls her over to him, forcing her to sit on the couch.

"One night isn't going to kill him, but it will scare him. Besides if we go get him now I think I might snap his neck."

"Dallas," his wife says calmly and he presses a kiss to her temple, "I just don't want him to get tough."

"He isn't, lets be honest there isn't a mean bone in that boys body." Dallas says, thinking that would have disgusted him when he was seventeen but now he was proud that his son was going to do much better things than he was.

Dallas just needed to make sure his son stayed on track.

Johnathan Winston could not believe that his dad had let him stay in the detention center over night. He was sure his dad would had just came, picked him up, yelled and then grounded him for the next two months. Johnathan would have like that punishment much better.

The whole night Johnathan didn't sleep. He stayed curl up on the corner of his bunk listening to the people yell and the noises he wasn't used to. Johnathan knew he didn't belong here and wished that he had never listened to those idiots. Johnathan had friends from his team but he wanted to be friends with these guys because he thought his dad would be proud. He believed that his dad would be proud that his son was acting more like he had when he was that age.

When his dad's car finally pulled up at the station, Johnathan was bouncing in his seat. He wanted out of here, he wanted to apologize to his dad, but most of all he wanted to hug his mother.

When Dallas walked into the station he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He hasn't been back here since the last time he was arrested when he was twenty three. His eyes land on his son and the kid sinks down in his seat, his eyes downcast on the floor.

Dallas signs the papers and then stands in front of his kid. His son has large black eyes like the Johnny he was named for and sometime when Dallas looked at him the wound opened up.

"Lets go John." Dallas says and his kid gets up slowly following his dad out to the car.

The drive is silent and before Dallas takes him home he pulls in to a Dairy Queen. Johnathan's stomach growls and Dallas can't help but smirk when he orders his son a burger.

"Can you just start yelling at me dad?" Johnathan asks and Dallas shakes his head.

"I ain't gonna start yelling. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not mad, but I'm more disappointed." Dallas answers as he grabs a french fry. "I just want to know what you thinking. What the hell was going through your mind?"

"I don't know." Johnathan says, "I just thought you'd think I was cool if I acted more like you had at my age."

"Well, you're wrong. I think you're an idiot for wanting to be like me. I'm nothing special. I didn't finish school, I went to prison, and I don't have a good job now. So why would you want to go down that path?" Dallas asks and Johnathan shrugs his shoulders.

"Because I'm an idiot." Johnathan answers and Dallas puts a hand on his kids thick head if hair. The kid was also a smart ass.

"Are you gonna pull another stunt like this?" Dallas asks and Johnathan shakes his head.

"No sir, you couldn't pay me enough to spend another night in that place." Johnathan says and Dallas smirks knowing that his plan worked.

"Good because if I ever get a phone again like that one I'll kill you." Dallas says and his son smiles.

They talk for a little while more and Johnathan asks, "So does this mean I'm not grounded since you didn't yell or anything?"

Dallas laughs and pulls the car out of the parking lot, "You're grounded two months."

Johnathan groans but still punches his dad affectionately in the shoulder. He knew his dad didn't think much about himself but Johnathan thought that his dad was really great even if he didn't have a good life before him. Johnathan knew his dad just wanted the best for him and he's glad that his dad was around to make sure Johnathan's path was the correct one.


	4. Imagine: Dallas 3

Dallas Winston watched his daughter Bo carefully. She was sitting on the porch next to some boy with a cowboy hat tipped back on his head. He didn't like the situation at all, his daughter is seventeen she's not supposed to be sitting on the porch with a boy.

"Are you spying on our daughter?" Margret asks with a small smile playing on her lips. Dallas nods his head and his wife smiles touching his arm.

"Oh Dally," she says tugging on his arm, "leave them alone."

"Nope." He says and Margret chuckles, leaning her head against Dallas' shoulder. "She's a smart girl Dallas, she wouldn't be sitting with just any boy."

"She's seventeen Margret. The same age you were when we met, same a year younger than you when we had Johnathan." Dallas counters and Margret shakes her head.

"Bo isn't me and that boy sure as hell ain't you. Cut her some slack and besides did we end up being that bad?" Margret asks and Dallas smirks, sliding his hand down to his wife's lower back.

"No I guess not." He answers but only feels a bit of relief when he sees his two sons walking up the yard.

Johnathan looks tough, with his hair pushed back and his football bag thrown over his shoulder. He gives the boy on the porch a quick look over before locking his his jaw. Dallas knows how protective his oldest son is over Bo and knows for a fact that Johnathan won't be leaving the two of them alone on the porch.

When Johnathan sits down, Dallas smirks and Margret sighs. "Get your son."

"Nope." Dallas says and Margret reaches for the door just as the youngest of the kids walks in. Austin laughs when he realizes that his parents are spying on Bo and the boy.

He leans back out the front door and says, "Mom and dad are spying."

Bo turns around mortified by the fact that her brother is sitting between her and Will, her parents have been watching the two of them, and that Austin finds this to be the funniest thing ever. She glares at her family and Will stands up slowly, he tips his cowboy hat back and the reaches his hand out to Dallas.

"Mr. Winston, I'm Will Phillips." The two shake hands and Dallas squeezes a bit harder than necessary.

"Good to meet you," Dallas says before licking his lips and saying, "I think you should get going."

Margret elbows her husband angrily, "Nothing personal Will, we're just about to have dinner."

"Wasn't going to take it personal ma'am." Will answers before nodding his head, "I'll see you at school Bo."

"I'll walk you to your car." Bo says before glaring at all of her family members.

"Oh me too." Austin says and Margret grabs her younger son.

"Oh no you won't. You and John get inside and wash up." Margret says pulling in her two boys, one of them by the ear because he refuses to move.

Bo and Will step off the porch and Dallas leans against the railing, watching his girl. She talks to Will with a big smile in her face and looks at him like he's the best thing she's ever met. That look is dangerous and Dallas sighs, knowing that his girl is already way too deep in love with the idea of this boy to stop it. Dallas watches the way Will looks at Bo and he's satisfied to see that the boy is looking at his daughter with the same light in his eyes. Perhaps he wasn't going to hurt his girl.

Bo knows her father is watching but she still hugs Will goodbye. She smiles at him and he promises to call her later. She blushes and watches him drive away before heading back to the house.

"Hi daddy." She says and Dallas pats the porch railing, indicating that he wants her to join him.

"So." He says and Bo smiles, nudging her dad and leaning against the railing. The two stand the same way and in that moment you could see how much the two really looked alike.

Bo was blessed to have her mother's dainty build but everything from her passion filled eyes to her messy brown hair was Dallas, even her attitude sometimes was her dad's. Bo glances up at Dallas and her looks down at her, the two study one another for a moment before Dallas says, "So, tell me about him."

"He's the preachers son." Bo says and Dallas can't help but chuckle. Who would have thought that his children would be so damn good. His oldest son was the star football player at the high school, his daughter was a straight A student and was part of the school council, and his youngest son was becoming a good mix of his two siblings.

"Well that makes me like him a bit more." Dallas says and Bo smiles.

"I think you all really freaked him out." Bo says and Dallas shrugs his shoulders.

"Well he's gotta get used to the whole family if he's gonna be seeing you." Dallas says and Bo smiles. "Sorry if we ruined your little date." He says even though he not really the least bit sorry. He liked to make sure his children were safe, he would, hell he does humiliate his sons in the same way.

"It's alright, it's nice to know you guys care so much even if it is annoying." Bo says and Dallas smirks, putting his hand on his daughters head and messing up her hair.

"You're a good kid Bo Winston." Dallas says and she chuckles, pushing her dads hand away.

"Thanks daddy." She says as she follows him inside of the house to join their family for dinner.


	5. Imagine: Soda 1

There's about fifty pairs of eyes on me as I stand at the podium next to my brother's casket. On the left side in the first five pews are my family. Everyone from my parents to grandparents to distant aunts and uncles. Behind them sit my brothers friends from school, all of them dressed in their Sunday best. On my right side are boys, some no more than twenty, all of them are dressed in their uniforms. Some of them are injured still with slings and crutches, others are missing limbs or have bandages around their heads, but they're here and I know my brother is looking down from his spot in the sky and laughing because everyone looks so damn ridiculous.

I can't believe you left me here. I say to him silently in my head before glancing over at the casket, it's closed and I almost throw up at the thought of the grey skinned corpse, but Charlie wouldn't be a grey skinned corpse. He was caught in an explosion and there's not even a body in there anyways. A thought that unsettles me even more because we couldn't properly bury him. He was blown to pieces.

I shake my head and play with a loose string at the bottom of my sweater.

"On behalf of my family I want to thank you all for showing up today. I know Charlie would really appreciate this turn out. You know how he always loved a good gathering of people to have a good excuse to party." I say and a few people smile and I lick my lips.

"I could stand up here and make everyone feel sad by telling them that my brother's death and together we can mourn him, but I won't do that." I take a deep breath that quivers slightly and look at the right side of the church my eye focusing on a boy with very blue eyes.

"I'm not going to do that though because Charlie wouldn't have wanted that. Charlie would rather us all go to the bar down the road and have a round a shots." The place chuckles and I see my mom smile through her tears.

"My brother would want us to celebrate the fact that he lived and boy did he live." I look at the picture of my brother next to his casket and feel the tears explode from my eyes. I haven't really cried yet and I guess my mind thought right now was a good time because everything just started spilling out.

I cover my mouth and back away from the podium, turning away so I don't have to face all those eyes. I don't expect anyone to step up and comfort me, not even my parents because Charlie was there favorite, Charlie was everyone's favorite.

I was Charlie's favorite though and for me that's all that mattered but now I don't even half that.

A hand comes to rest on my shoulder and turns me around. It's the boy in the uniform with the big blue eyes, upon closer expection I find that the right side of his jaw is burned down to his neck. I wonder if he was around when the boy in my brother's quadrant stepped on a land mine. The burns though have barely licked the boys handsome face.

I hug him and he squeezes me, letting me sob into his shoulder. His hug is strong and even though I can feel my knees going weak he keeps me standing up right.

"You're ok." He whispers to me, "You know Charlie talked about you all the time."

I sob again and he keeps me close to him when he steps up to the podium. "Hi, I'm Sodapop Curtis and I was in Charlie's quadrant. I'm going to finish up Annie's speech for her."

I sniffle and wonder what my brother told this boy about me, about our family. Soda reads off my speech, making it even funnier than I could ever imagine. He even adds a few of his own words into it. When he's done he invites others to come up and tell their own stories about Charlie before escorting me away from the podium.

I sit next to my mother and father but they barely look at me. Did they even see me crying up there?

I lean against the railing of my porch and nibble on the crackers that I swiped from the kitchen. My mother wasn't cooking dinner again tonight, she hasn't since we found out Charlie died and she hasn't left her room since his funeral two days ago.

I tuck a loose hair behind my ear and watch curiously as an old truck pulls up in front of my house. From my spot I recognize the handsome boy with the burns. I think his name was Sodapop.

"Hi Annie." He calls and I nod my head to him. He had a small tin box in his hand.

"Hi Sodapop." I say before handing him the box of crackers, "you want one?"

"No thanks. I just wanted to drop this off, it was Charlie's he gave it to me before the accident. I think he had a feeling because he never let anyone touch this box." Soda says and I take it gently.

"Thank you." I say, my fingers feeling the dents on the lid and sides. Soda begins to walk away and I stop him. "Don't you want to stick around?"

"If you want the company." Soda says and I nod my head. He leans against the railing and we stand quietly next to each other.

"Were you and my brother buddies?" I ask and Soda nods his head.

"Yeah, it was Charlie, Steve, and me." Soda says before explaining how they met in training.

"What happened in Steve?" I ask and Soda looks at me.

"He's still in the hospital, he was closer to the blast than I was." Soda says before swallowing and looking away.

"But not as close as Charlie was." I say before feeling my chin quiver and I have to swallow the lump in my throat. "We didn't even found out he died until almost a month later. My brother was dead a whole month and I didn't even know."

"Charlie talked about you a whole lot, if that make you feel better, he would wait for your letters every time the mail came." Soda says and I smile, tapping my fingers on the tin.

I pop the lid of the tin and find every single one of my letters in it, including the pictures I sent. I dig through the tin quickly and Soda says, "I don't think you're going to find him in there."

I freeze and look at him, feeling the tears slip down my cheeks. "Why are you here?" I hiss at him before slamming the kid of the tin back on.

"What do you mean?" Soda asks and I push him backwards.

"Why are you here? Why are you alive and not him?" I screech at him as the tears slip down.

"Annie." He says reaching for me and I slap his hand away.

"Don't! I don't even know you! You just show up out of nowhere and try to take my brothers spot, try and console me. Why are you even here?"

"Because he wanted me here." Soda says and I turn away from him.

"Oh sure." I say with a sniffle and Soda sighs.

"He did, we made a promise to each other that we'd keep an eye on each other younger siblings if something were to happen to one of us." Soda says quietly before I turn around quickly. He takes a step back so I don't try to slap him or push him again.

"I don't believe you." I say and then he reaches into the inside of his jacket and pulls out a wrinkled envelope. I recognize my brothers handwriting on the front before he even hands it to me.

"We wrote letters for our family when we first got there and have it to each other to hold, just in case." Soda says and I snatch it from his hand.

'Little Annalynn Mae,

I guess if you're reading this it means I'm long gone. I'm sorry for leaving you behind because I know you hate me for that but it couldn't be helped, death happens, especially here.

I'm giving Sodapop the luxury of looking out for you now. He's a real great guy and I know that you two will be something. I can feel it. So maybe my death isn't all that bad, you get Soda out of it and he gets you. I'm playing matchmaker here and now yes I know I've never been good at it but you and Sodapop are going to need each other now and it's going to happen rather you like it or not.(I imagine I'm real close with whoever's in charge up there and I'm sure he agrees with me.)

You both feel too much and are going to need someone to talk to and since I can't be there for either of you I'm handing the two of you over to each other. So don't break his heart (or his arm like you did mine that one time at Aunt Pearl's house.)

I love you baby sis, don't forget that. I'll see you sometime.

Your brother (and favorite person in the world), Charlie.

I swallow and look up at Soda. "I found this too." He says before handing my my brother's silver chain with the small silver cross.

"You must be something special if he trusts you with me." I say and Soda smiles at me.

"I miss him too you know." Soda say quietly, "You don't know what it was like there, watching the guys you bonded with die. I have nightmares where I can just reach Charlie but I can never pull him to safety in time."

I touch his shoulder gently and see what my brother meant. We did need each other. I could almost hear my brother laugh and say I told you so upon realizing this.


	6. Imagine: Steve 1 Part 1

A/N: I do realize that this would most likely never really happen in real life and I also realize that it kind of ends abruptly. I just wanted to post something and this has been sitting in my computer forever.

* * *

Samantha Reed has never seemed to fit in with her family. Her mother, Evie, is short, stout, and blonde. Her father, Bradly, is tall, round in the middle, and blonde as well. Even her younger sisters are all short, curvy, very blonde and have eyes the color of a cloudless sky.

Samantha on the other hand is tall and lanky. Her hair is a rich brown and her eyes are deep and full of emotion. They always reflected her attitude and her mother called her a little open book like her father, which alway confused Sam because her father was a cold man who locked away his emotions. She couldn't understand how she could be anything like him, but she let it go.

Sam had grown up on the golden coasts of California. Her mother had moved here in her mid-twenties from Oklahoma. She then met Sam's father and exactly nine months later out came Sam. Her mother never like to talk about the life she had in Oklahoma and Sam knew not to ask. She was perfectly fine growing up in California and didn't worry about the Tulsa roots from her mothers side. For all Sam knew they were severed and dried up.

It was on a random Tuesday during the summer before Sam left for school that she found a tin box buried deep in the back of her mothers closet. Sam had been looking for a pair of red heels her mother owned but upon finding the old bent up box the shoes were soon forgotten and she found herself sitting on the floor with a pile of letter written out to her mother and then to her.

The letters started out to Evie, begging her to come back. They mentioned Tulsa and a garage being opened with a person called Soda. The letters were then signed with love Steve. The beginning letters began to get desperate promising Evie that he'll help raise the baby and Samantha couldn't understand what baby he was talking about, until she started to read the unopened letters addresses to her.

As she read, things began to click with Samantha. Why she didn't look like her parents, why she was so much older than her siblings and why her mother never wanted to return to Tulsa. Evie hadn't wanted Sam to be apart of Steve's life or maybe she hadn't wanted Steve to be apart of Sam's. Which didn't make sense to Sam because in every letter that Steve wrote to her he included one hundred dollars. Steve had sent Sam one hundred dollars a month for almost eighteen years.

The last letter in the tin had come on Sam's eighteenth birthday one month ago. He told Sam he loved her and even though she didn't wore back to them he hoped the money would help her. Sam couldn't believe the letters slipped past her all these years, but then again her mother was always the one to pick up the mail from mailboxes in the lobby of their apartment buildings. She would never let any of her daughters get the mail because she feared that they would lose an important bill on the way back up the three flights to the apartment. Sam knew the truth now though and she felt sick to her stomach because she had been lied to her entire life.

At eighteen, Sam had every right to leave. So that's what she did, but not before hanging every letter from Steve to Evie on the refrigerator and then a letter from Samantha to her mother explaining that she was headed to Tulsa herself, that Steve had sent her enough money over the years for Sam to buy a ticket there and back. By the time her mother got back from work and saw that Sam would already be on a plane and it would be too late for Evie to stop her.

When Steve got the phoned from Evie he almost had a little heart attack. Here was the girl that he thought he was going to marry, the girl who kept his first born away from him, the girl who left him, calling him in hysterics because their daughter had found the letters that Evie had been hiding from her.

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Evie never gave Samantha any of the letters. So the fact that his daughter ignored him all these years wasn't because her mother made up some elaborate story and make Samantha hate him, it was because Samantha didn't know about him but now that she did, she was coming here to see him.

Steve makes a promise to Evie that he'll have Samantha call as soon as she shows up to the shop. It shouldn't be too hard for his daughter to find once she got here. If she read her letters thoroughly she would find the name of the shop because he mentioned it countless time since Soda and him opened the shop after Soda had gotten back from his draft in Vietnam.

When Steve hangs up Soda pokes his head into the office. He lifts his brow in confusion and Steve explains the whole situation as the go back into the garage to help Soda's oldest son and his own son work on some junker that he had bought for himself. Steve knows that his son is way over his head with this car, but he's so proud of it that Steve couldn't help but want to help his kid.

"What are you going to say to her?" Soda's son, Patrick asks as he cocks his brow up. He looked so much like Soda sometimes that Steve had to look twice to make sure it was really Patrick he was talking to.

"I don't know kid." Steve answers before looking over at his son Henry. Henry lifts his shoulders at his dad before tapping the wrench in his hand against his leg.

"I wouldn't be nervous dad. I mean she's your kid and my sister. There's gotta be something the three of us have in common." Henry says reassuringly and Steve smiles a bit at his son. He was so much like his mother, happy and always looking on the bright side of situations.

"I hope you're right kid." Steve says before taking the wrench from his sons hand and seeing what he can do with the engine.

Randle & Curtis. This was it, her fathers garage. Samantha kept saying her name over and over again. She wasn't Samantha Reed, she was Samantha Randle. It's strange for her to think but she can't help but like the last name Randle better than Reed.

She walks into the garage slowly, hiking her duffel bag over her shoulder and wishing that her converse didn't squeak so much on the floor in here. A group of four turn and Samantha suddenly becomes so nervous but in this small group she can immediately point out the two she's related to.

They both have the same rich brown hair as hers and the same dark eyes that are full of emotion. For once Samantha could finally feel as if she felt like she belonged with a family. From her spot at the entrance of the garage she could see that even before she said hello to them.


	7. Imagine: Steve 1 Part 2

Steve couldn't believe how much his daughter looked like him. He knew that she was Sam before she even said hello. Steve could tell that Henry knew who she was as well because he lifted his brows and then waved her inside.

"Come on Samantha, we don't bite." Henry says with a grin before wiping his hands off on the towel that's tucked into his back pocket.

He walks over to her and stretches his hand out to shake hers. In all honesty Henry thought the coolest thing was having an older sister. He was used to being an only child and only having his dads friends kids to hang out with. Not that he was complaining because those kids were like his family, but Henry couldn't always help but feel bad. He felt bad for his dad because he never got to meet his first born, felt bad for Samantha because she lived her whole life thinking one man was her dad and really he wasn't, and he felt bad for himself because he had an older sister that's standing right in front of him and the only thing he knows is her name.

"I'm Henry, your brother." He says with a grin. Samantha stares at her brothers outstretched hand and feels her chin quiver.

The two of them look so much alike that Samantha's chin begins to quiver because she can't believe she missed out on this side of her life. She bursts into tears and Henry hugs her without even thinking twice. They keep their arms around each other tightly because both of them are scared that if they let go they'll lose each other again.

Steve watches the embrace from a distance and can't believe how much Sam looks like him. There's nothing of Evie in her features and by how easily his daughter just broke down he can tell that she's not as cold hearted as her either.

"Aren't you gonna go over there?" Soda asks and Steve lifts his shoulders.

"What do I say to her?" Steve asks and Soda clamps a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Just say hi. She's your daughter, if she didn't want to be here she wouldn't be." Soda says before elbowing his son Patrick and leading him to the office to leave the small family alone.

Steve walks slowly and awkwardly over to his hugging children. When Henry pulls away, Steve gets a good look at his daughter and honestly can't believe that she's standing in front of him. She's really there and Steve rubs his face, because he can't believe his eyes.

"Hi, d-dad." She says even though the word feels strange in her mouth. She had called another man dad for years and here was he real dad, standing right in front of her. She didn't know what to say and neither did Steve.

So Steve did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I know mom." Samantha says as Evie screeches at her daughter on the phone. "Well, what did you want me to do?"

"Ask Samantha! Ask me before you jump on a plane and fly to a whole other state!" Evie screams and Samantha has half a mind to hang up the phone.

"No, if I had asked you would have talked me out of it. You would have just lied to keep me away." Samantha says and her mother starts to yell again.

"I'm eighteen, that means I legally have the right to leave. I don't know when I'm coming back but I do have an entire summer before school starts again. Please don't hate me, because I have to do this." Samantha says before pushing her hair back.

Steve watches from the table, she may look like Steve but everything she does, the way she stands, talks, is her mother. Samantha hangs up the phone before whispering a very quiet I love you too, but Steve knows that Evie has already hung up and most likely didn't hear her daughter.

"Is she angry?" Steve asks and Samantha sits down in the chair across from him.

"She's always angry at me." Samantha answers and Steve tilts his head at her.

"I'm glad you're here Samantha." Steve says and she smiles a little looking down at her hands.

"You can call me Sam or Sammy. The only people that call me Samantha is my mother and that's because I'm pretty much always doing something wrong in her eyes." Samantha answers and Steve nods his head slowly.

"Did she treat you ok?" He asks and Samantha nods her head.

"Of course." Samantha says and the two exchange a few words about school and life in California. Samantha learns all about her father's life, how he fought in Vietnam, where he met his current wife, the day Henry was born, and every thing that happened in between the day Evie left to now.

Samantha tells him about school, her step-father, and half sisters. She tells him that she'll be attending the junior college in city in the fall because she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life yet. She tells him everything she can think about and while it doesn't seem like a big deal, her life, Steve listens like it's one of the greatest stories he's ever heard.

After talking for awhile Samantha can't help but ask the question that's been in the back of her mind since she read the letters. "Why didn't you just come and get me?"

She asks it so quietly that Steve isn't sure that she even asked the question. He looks at her for a moment and can tell that his daughter just wants answers and he was going to give them to her. "Your mother didn't want me to see you."

"But you still could have come." Samantha points out and Steve looks down.

"I didn't know what to do Sam, by the time I had found out about you your mother already had a life going for her in California. I had a life back here in Tulsa, but I wanted you I really did. I knew I couldn't take care of you though, I was just getting back from war and I was damaged and the best thing for you was to be with your mother." Steve says and Samantha feels the tears sting her eyes.

"I spent my whole life calling another man dad. I spent my whole life being part of a family I didn't fit into." Samantha says and she brushes away her tears impatiently, "I just don't understand why it took eighteen years for me to find out about you, on accident."

"Because by the time I started to get my life back together after the war you were already born and started school. You had friends and a stable home and if I showed up I would have ruined all of that for you." Steve answers and Samantha slams her hand on the table.

"Is that you talking or is that my mom talking. Because I know if I'm anything like and I bet I am, I wouldn't have just say there and let some other person raise my child. I wouldn't just hide in another state and send letters every month with money hoping that it makes up for the lost time." Samantha says before getting up and pacing in the kitchen, Steve watching her as she tries to calm down.

"So why didn't you come? Did you just not want me? Did I not fit into the life you had here? Was I not worth your time to fight for?" Samantha asks in tears and Steve rubs his eyes to keep his own from spilling over his cheeks.

"You were always worth my time. I must've flew to California about a hundred times to see you, but every time your mama had court papers or something to threaten me, like jail time. She did her absolute best to keep you from me and it worked." Steve says and Samantha

"But why?" Samantha asks and Steve shakes his head.

"I'm not going to lie, I did stupid things as a teenager. I did even stupider things after my time in Vietnam. I've been jailed, addicted to drugs, and hit my lowest points and your mama just wanted to keep you safe."

"How long have you been clean?" Samantha asks and Steve sits back down in his chair.

"For as long as Henry has been alive. So about thirteen years." Steve answers and Samantha sighs, sitting back down across from her father.

"So you were "sick" for five years of my life. I can get why my mom would protect me for that long but what about the rest of the years? Why would she keep me away after that?" Samantha asks and Steve sighs.

"By that time she was already re-married and I had done so much for her not to trust me that she just believed that keeping you away was the best thing." Steve answers and Samantha rubs her head.

"I can't believe she would do that." Samantha says and Steve puts a steady hand on his daughters shoulder. The touch is comforting and causes Samantha to look up.

"Don't hate your mama. Parents make mistakes and she just did what she did to protect you. I don't think anyone will ever love you as much as your mama does." Steve says and Samantha's brows furrow.

"Even you?" She asks and Steve smiles.

"I'm a close second." He answers and suddenly Samantha wraps her arms tightly around her father's neck.

Samantha stayed the entire summer at the Randle's. She got to know her brother, step-mother, father, and her many Curtis and Matthew's cousins. She couldn't believe she missed out on all of this. On this whole side of her family.

When the summer was starting to come to a close and it was time for Samantha to enroll in her college classes back in California. Evie came to Tulsa to pick up her daughter so that the two of them could fly back. Samantha had been making a big deal about wanting to attend the junior college here, but Evie didn't want to hear it. Her daughter belonged in California with her, but when Evie got to see first hand how happy her daughter was here, she began to change her mind.

Samantha had gone over to the diner with her brother and two of Pony's kids. They were a real crack up and Samantha was sad to be leaving them. When they got back she was surprised to find her mother sitting at the dining room table, across from her father and step-mother. The whole scene just looked awkward and Samantha took the seat that was equally between her father and mother.

"I have a proposal for you." Evie starts off and Samantha told her head at her mother. "I will still pay for your college classes if and only if you promise to continue to focus on your studies here, like you did back home."

"Of course." Samantha says with a smile, "I will mom, I promise."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" She asks her daughter and Samantha nods her.

"I missed eighteen years of my life here. I don't want to miss out on any more." Samantha says and Evie nods her head.

She gets up from the table and leaves, feeling as if her oldest daughter has betrayed her. Samantha follows her mom and stops her by hugging her around the middle, much like she had when she was a little girl.

"I love you mom, but I need time with them too." Samantha says and Evie turns around and hugs her daughter in a tight embrace.

"I know baby and I'm sorry. I'll only be a phone call away if you need me." Evie says and Samantha nods her head.

Samantha got to stay and suddenly she felt as if she found her place to belong.


	8. Imagine: Steve 2

I stand awkwardly in the middle of the airport waiting for some sign of him. He's been gone for almost two years and I know that he won't be the same teenage boy that I remember. I close my eyes in the middle of the airport, trying to picture him.

His dark brown eyes and wide smile, his brown hair that he kept so perfectly slicked in hair grease. His head is probably shaved now because the military doesn't allow them to keep their hair long. I picture him as the sweet boy that I dropped off here two years ago, the boy that held me until the very last second. The boy that gave me the ring that now feels like 100 pounds on my finger.

I open my eyes just as the men start to get off the plane. I would only recognize Steve since Sodapop came home a month earlier, injured but safe. He assured me that Steve was fine, but I still can't help but be nervous. What if Steve didn't love me like he did?

It takes a while for him to get off the plane but when I see him in his uniform I'm glued to the floor. He's just as handsome, perhaps even more if that's possible, as I remember him. He scans the crowd of people and I know he's looking for me. I smile a little waiting for him to see me before I go running into his arms. I wanted this moment to study him.

It takes him a few moments but the second his eyes meet mine, he drops his bag and I go running into his arms for the embrace that I've been waiting two years for. He lifts me high into the air and spins me around, his smile wide like he can't believe I'm actually here for him.

People around us stop to watch, some even clapping but I ignore all of them. I only have eyes for him at the moment. He places me back on my feet gently and presses a longing kiss to my lips. It's desperate and sweet and I start crying in the middle because I missed him so much.

He pulls away and wipes the tears from my eyes. A smile still playing on his lips, "I missed you so much."

"I know," I choke out and he smiles, "I missed you too." I say before he pulls me into him and keeps me as close as he can manage.

"I'm never leaving you ever again." He whispers to me before pressing the most gentle kiss he can manage onto my forehead.

Steve was back and he was here to stay.


	9. Imagine: Steve 3

"Steve Randle's looking at you." Georgia say with a big grin that causes me to blush.

I glance to the left of me to find him leaning against his buddies car with a smirk on his face. He's well aware of the fact that I know he's looking at me and that it's making me uncomfortable.

"He's cute Addison, you should talk to him." Georgia says before nudging me with her elbow. She almost knocks the popcorn out of my hand and I glare at her.

"I didn't come to the drive-in's to flirt with boys. I wanna watch this movie." I say before starting to walk over to the chairs set up for people who came but don't have cars.

"Come on Addison, the boy is crazy about you. I mean he always finds ways to talk to you, sit by you, he stares at you all the time, and the boy even gave you his jacket at the last football game. Now way won't you give him the time of day?" Georgia asks and I sigh, looking at Steve again.

"I don't deserve a boy like that. He's sweet, protective, and he'd love me." I say quietly to Georgia and she just stares at me like I'm insane.

"And what's so bad about all that?" My friend asks and I close my eyes, sighing again.

"My dad would kill him." I say evenly before opening my eyes again. Georgia lets out a sharp breath but takes this answer, allowing our conversation to end.

Georgia knows first hand how violent my dad is. She's been through the broken arms, twisted wrists, crunched fingers, black eyes, and fat lips with me, taking care of me and helping me make up excuses for my extreme clumsiness. She doesn't ask questions, which is why I like her so much.

My dad is the reason why I couldn't possibly let Steve into my life. I've heard stories about Steve Randle, he takes care of the people he cares about. He'll beat up any soc, stand behind anyone of his friends in a fight, and be the first one to take a punch if it means his friend won't be hurt. So I can only imagine what would happen if I let him in, he would want to help me, protect me from my dad, and that would be incredibly dangerous for Steve.

I won't let my father lay a finger on that boy.

"Look what's coming." Georgia says and I look up to see Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and none other than Dallas Winston. I sigh and do what I always do when Steve Randle finds me at the drive-in, make room for him because there's no way in hell he's going to leave unless I agree to allow him to drive me home, or the place he believes to be my home. I make him drop me off a block away from my home, just in case my dad's on the front porch waiting for me.

"Addison May," Steve says and I smile a little because he was the only person that referred to me by my first and middle name.

"Steven James," I say back and he takes a seat next to me, propping his feet up on the poles in front of us. "What brings you to the drive in?"

"I uhh- had a few things to talk about with some of Shepard's gang, something about missing hubcaps." Steve says with a wicked grin and I see that there's a shadowing bruise on his jaw that's only going to get worse if he doesn't put ice on it.

"Most of been some expensive hubcaps to get a bruise like that for them." I say and I hear Dallas Winston chuckle behind me. I turn and face him, lifting my brow up in response.

"You should see what Steve did to the other guy." Dallas says and I shake my head, focusing my gaze on Steve busted knuckle.

"You're so ridiculous Steve Randle." I say before getting up, he seems panicked for a moment that might be angry with him but I'm not. I just say, "Let's see what we can do about that knuckle. Georgia, you think you can babysit the other hoodlums?"

Georgia laughs and looks back at Two-Bit, Soda, and Dallas before saying, "How much you gonna pay me?"

"I'll pay for the next basket of fries we get at the Dingo." I say and Georgia winks.

"Sounds like a plan." Georgia says before turning her full attention onto Steve's friends, mostly on Soda though.

Steve follows me to the snack stop where I grab a ton of napkins and a cup of ice. He sits down on a bench and I pull my hair back, sitting down next to him. I wrap some ice into a napkin and press it to his jaw, he flinches away and I shoot him a look.

"The bruise'll make me look tough." Steve says and I roll my eyes, focusing my attention to his knuckle.

It's split open but doesn't seem to be broken. "Who threw the first punch?"  
I ask quietly and Steve chuckles a bit.

"He did. I mean I would've done the same thing if I caught someone trying lift my hubcaps." Steve says and I roll my eyes again, pushing him a tad bit.

"I can't believe you." I say and he shrugs, watching me as I press the napkin to his bleeding knuckle to stop the blood flow. "And here I thought you were some Nobel guy." I say teasingly and he smiles slightly at me.

"I am, if you would give me a chance you would know." Steve says and I look up at him, watching his smile falter.

"I can't do that." I say and Steve makes a face.

"Why? You feel something for me, I know you do or else you wouldn't be sitting right here taking care of me." Steve says and I try to look everywhere but at him.

"It's complicated." I answer and he pulls his hand away from me. Steve then gently tilts my face up to look at him and I feel my heart flutter.

"It doesn't have to be." He answers, leaning in to press a kiss to me but I pull back, away from him.

"I can't." I say, getting up from the bench and leaving him there alone on the bench in the dark.

It doesn't take long for Steve to catch up to me. I knew he would follow me and I love that he did but I wish he wouldn't. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking home." I answer and Steve cuts me off so that I can't leave.

"Let me drive you." He says and I try to slip past him.

"I want to walk." I say but he stops me, grabbing me gently by the arm.

"No, it's cold, dark, and your upset. Just let me drive you home, Addison." He whispers and I close my eyes, taking in this moment because I feel as if it will be our last. He called me Addison, Addison May. So he's angry and probably has given up.

"Ok." I say.

The drive is silent and Steve doesn't look at me one time. He drive right up to my fake house and I take a deep breath, running a hand through my brown hair.

"Steve- I - I haven't been completely honest with you." I say and Steve slowly looks over at me. He waits for me to continue, so I draw a shaky breath, "This isn't my home. I live on the next street over, in a small run-down house with my dad. I lied because I didn't want you to know."

"Know what? That you're poor like the rest of us in this neighborhood? God, Addison I don't care about that." Steve says hurt that I lied to him.

"No, I didn't lie because I'm ashamed of being poor. I lied because I was scared of my dad seeing you." I say as the tears well up in my eyes, "He would kill me if he saw a boy dropping me off."

"I get it dad's are harsh but-" Steve then trails off when I look at him, understanding that I wasn't just talking about my dad bring harsh.

"He hits you, doesn't he. All those injuries over the years were because him, weren't they?" Steve asks and I nod my head slowly, tucking a loose hair back into my bun. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I know how you are. You would try to protect me and I swear to god Steve I won't ever let my dad hurt you." I say in tears and he grabs me, gathering me into his arms and letting me sob silently into his chest.

"You can't go home." Steve says after I've calmed down. "Your dad'll kill you."

"He hasn't yet." I reply and Steve, sighs.

"That's not funny." He says and I look up at him.

"I know." I say before reaching out and brushing his jaw gently with my thumb. He doesn't flinch when I touch the bruise, "I have to go home now."

"Ok." He says and I begin to crawl out of the car but he stops me. "Does this change things between us?" He asks and I lick my lips.

"I think so." I say before going to press a light kiss to his cheek. Steve turns quickly and my lips find his in the darkness of his car.

Even though I said I didn't want this. I really did.


	10. Imagine: Steve 4

Everyone knows that Steve Randle loves nothing more than his car. He took care of it, better than he took care of himself and a lot better than how he took care of his girlfriend, now ex girlfriend Marianne. He had ignored her, embarrassed her, and then dumped her for Evie, Marianne's now ex best friend.

Marianne has one simple plan, get revenge on Steve Randle and she knew the perfect way of doing it. Striking right where it hurt, by damaging his stupid car. Marianne has it all planned out, she'll head to the DX with her brothers baseball bat and go to town on that ugly black car.

Steve didn't see it coming, but he should have known better not to mess with a girl like Marianne. She was the little sister of the leader of the Tiber Street Tigers, which meant she just had to say the word and Steve could be lying in the gutter that night. Steve saw Marianne's brother's car and eyed it coolly when it pulled into the lot. She climbed out and headed inside of the DX first, which made Steve relax a little if her brother was going to do something he would have brought Tigers, not his baby sister.

Will watched his sister in the mirror as she bought two pepsi's. She was nervous but he knew his sister was just as bloodthirsty as he was. No one ever made them look bad without repercussions. When Marianne came back out, Will stepped out of the car baseball bat in hand. His baby sister smiled wickedly and then placed the Pepsi's in his car before taking the bat from his hands.

Will had brought two other Tiger's with him so that they could hold Steve and his buddies back while Marianne took care of her business.

Marianne took a deep breath and then walked right over to Steve's car. She pulls the bag back and then let out a killer swing, causing the window to crash. Steve and Soda came running out the second they heard the sound but Will and his boys were faster, they grabbed the two holding them back while Marianne destroyed the body of the car. For good measure Marianne carved Tigers into the paint, slashed the tires, snatched the hubcaps, and then kissed the mirror with her bright red lipstick a final seal.

"You crazy bitch!" Steve yells as Marianne walks back to her brothers car, the Tiger's would handle the rest of this.

Will and his boys wailed on Steve and Soda, who although put up a good fight weren't strong enough to take on the three of them. When Steve was finally beaten to the ground, Will put his boot over the boys face. He smiled wickedly before bringing his boot down hard and breaking Steve's nose for the first time, it would forever be a little crooked and large after that.

"You should had known better Randle. You don't mess with any if the Tigers." Will says before him and his boys retreat, taking off in their car back to their side of town.

Marianne was pretty proud of herself. She knew Steve was right, Marianne is a crazy bitch but she was proud of that title because he brother Will was right too. You never mess with a Tiber Street Tiger.


	11. Imagine: TIm Shepard 1

It's easy to pick pocket anyone that hangs around Buck Merrill's place. They're always rip roaring drunk and there's enough people that even if they feel me dipping my hands into their pockets, and I doubt they do, they wouldn't think twice about it because they just figure that someone brushed up against them.

I slip yet another man's wallet into my purse and continue walking through the crowd. Hopefully I made enough to keep my room here at Buck's. I push my way through the crowd and my eyes fall on William Hall, the leader of the Tiber Street Tigers. My hand twitches to make a move for his wallet but I know it would be stupid to even try it. He'll kill me if he catches me.

I start to turn the other way but I know he's probably loaded with cash so I take a deep breath and head over towards him. I can spot his wallet in his back pocket and there's a clear part in the crowd to make it through.

It's now or never.

I walk over and move my hand quickly. My fingers grip around the wallet and I almost have it when a hand grips around my wrist. One of the members of the Tigers has me and he doesn't look happy.

"Look like we got ourself a thief." The guy says and I try to pull my wrist from him but he has a tight grip.

"Bring her outside." Will says and I panic when another guy grabs my other arm. The three Tigers pull me outside and around the back of the Roadhouse where all the cars are parked. It dark and we're the only people that are out here. The musics too loud so no one inside will hear me scream.

Will circles around me and my eyes trail the tiger stripe tattoos that are on his arms. He's dangerous, I can tell by the way he walks that he has a gun. He's cocky too, so I know he'll use it.

"So you're the little thief." He says smoothly, darkly. His voice alone is enough to send shivers down my spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, deciding that maybe if I play stupid he'll leave me alone.

"Yes you do." He says evenly before he nods for the member of his gang to snatch my purse right off my shoulder.

Will dumps the contents of my purse onto the ground and I cringe when about eight wallets fall out. "All of these yours?"

"Maybe. Any of them yours?" I ask and Will shakes his head, a dangerous smile forming on his face as his eyes snake my body. The members of his gang shake their heads as well. "So if they're not any of yours, why do you care?"

"Well, I care because you're stealing from my customers and when you do that I can't make a living." He says and I meet his steely grey eyes.

"What if I don't steal from your customer?" I ask and Will smirks, the members chuckling next to me.

"Everyone's my customer, but I do have an idea on how we can work this misunderstanding out." He says with a light tone in his voice. It's fake and makes me even more nervous.

"And how's that?" I ask and Will walks over to me, he's incredibly close and I feel like I might suffocate from the smell his cheap cologne.

"You steal from who I tell you to. I make some extra money and you get to keep your day job as a con-artist." He says and I lick my lips nervously.

"And what do I get from this? I steal because I need money and how am I going to make that when I'm giving it all to you?" I ask and he chuckles pushing my hair out of my face and dipping his head close to mine.

"I think I can make a few arrangements." He says before forcefully pressing his lips to mine.

I panic and pull away. On reflex my hand comes into contact with his face and I claw his cheek. "Like hell!" I hiss and he stands up straight and I swallow, very aware of the fact that I just angered one of the most dangerous gang leaders in all of Tulsa.

He slams me back into the Roadhouse and my skull hits against the wall with a sickening crack. My vision clouds and I fight to stay conscious. "I see that we don't have an agreement. I didn't want to do this."

He fist lands in my gut and I slide down the wall onto the ground. His buddies pick me up and he lands another fist into my face. I let out a sob and he slams me against the Roadhouse again.

"What are you doing on my side if town Hall?" A voice calls and they let me fall onto the hard ground. I swallow and lean against the Roadhouse trying to focus in the five figures facing the Will and his Tigers.

"Just having a little fun, Shepard. You know." Will answers and I finally recognize Tim Shepard, scar and all. His eyes land on me and I keep myself focused on him because I'm scared if I look away I might pass out.

"I'd get out of here if I were you. I'm getting a little impatient with all the Tigers in my side of town." Tim says cooly and Will takes a step.

Tim licks his lip eyeing him. I see Tim's second in command's hand twitch and I realize he must have a gun too. Thankfully Will notices this too and he takes in the fact that there are five of Shepard's boys in front of him and there's probably many more inside to add to it. The Tiger's are outnumbered.

"You'll be hearing from me." Will says and Tim smile's wickedly.

"I look foreword to it." He says and once Will's gone Shepard's gang head inside.

I figure they'll just leave me but Tim swears and walks over to me. He kneels in front of me and I flinch when he reaches his hand up to push my bangs back.

"Hey, calm down kid." Tim says and I lick my lips trying to focus on the scar that's on his cheek.

"Hey Shepard." I say and he smirks at me. Shepard and I are about the same age, he grew up a few houses down from me. I've never really had much of a friendship with him. We stopped talking when we were fifteen and he started getting wrapped up in his gang. Back then that kind of lifestyle was below me but I've always respected him.

"You're going to have a pretty tuff bruise there kid." Tim says referring to my eye before his hand slips to the back of my head. I cringe at how tender it is.

"I think I have a concussion." I say and Tim swallows looking at his hand.

"I think you might have a little more than that." Tim says before showing me the blood on his fingers.

My eyes widen at the sight of my own blood and then I pass out.

When I wake up I find myself in a hospital bed. I panic, sitting up quickly and then becoming dizzy and coming to rest back on my pillow.

"I wouldn't try that again kid. Doc says you have a pretty bad concussion." Tim says and my eyes come to focus in the figure sitting in the chair by the corner.

"What are you doing here Shepard and why am I in a hospital?" I hiss at him before sitting up slowly.

"I thought you would be more appreciative that I brought you here." He says and I make a face at him, "Your head was bleeding. You remember that?"

I touch the back of my head and find a bandage wrapped around my entire head. It's so tender that I cry out in pain when my fingers brush gently against it.

"You know how much this damn hospital bill is gonna cost?" I ask after the pain passes. I start to climb out if the bed, moving slowly and fixing the hospital gown so that it covers me completely.

"Get back in that bed. You're gonna pass out again." Tim says but not making any move to force me into the bed. He stays seated, his eyes following me around the hospital room as I search for my clothes.

I open a cabinet and sigh before kneeling down to look through the drawers. I stand up too fast frustrated and nail my head against the open cabinet door.

I'm dazed by the pain and feel myself begin to loose my balance. Tim's next to me in a second, he scoops me up and places me gently on the hospital.

"See and since you were screwing around I bet you busted open you staples and now your bills going to be twice as much." Tim says before stepping out into the hallway.

I fight to keep my consciousness again and he soon returns with a nurse. She fusses over me for a half hour before giving a dose of pain medication and I fall into a deep sleep.

They discharge me from the hospital after a few days but they won't let me leave unless someone is picking me up. I tell them that there's no one around for me and they tell me that there's got to be someone.

I lean against the wall next to the pay phone. My hand tossing the change up in the air and then catching it. There is one person I could call, but I haven't seen him since the first night in the hospital.

I sigh, deciding to call Shepard even though I haven't heard from him. I pause because I don't know his phone number and I slam the pay phone down and return to the nurses station.

"I don't have anyone to call." I say and the nurse purses her lips, pulling my file and flipping through to the emergency contact page.

"There's one emergency contact for you." She states and my brows furrow in confusion.

"Who is it?" I ask because I know I sure as hell didn't fill that out.

"A Timothy Shepard." The nurse says and I drum my fingers on the counter.

"You can call him then, but I doubt he'll come and get me." I say and the nurse dials the number quickly. I'm sure she's glad to get me out of here. I was probably a big pain in the ass for them.

The nurse talks to someone for a few seconds and I'm surprised Tim was even at home to answer the phone. I figure that he'll just tell the nurse to fuck off but she hangs up the phone with a smile.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes. Why don't you take a seat?" The nurse asks and I roll my eyes, sitting in the hard brown chair.

It doesn't take long for Tim to get here. He strides into the hospital with a slick gait and I lick my lips. His eyes land on me and he nods his head for me to follow him.

"C'mon kid." He says before fixing the collar on his jacket, "I don't got all day."

I follow him out and he open the door to his car for me. It's parked it the circular pick up/drop off zone. I roll my eyes and climb in leaning my head against the car window.

"Where to?" He asks and I take a deep breath.

"Hopefully Buck's still got a room for me to rent." I say and Tim stares at me. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why don't I just take you home? You haven't been there in a few weeks." He says and I glare at him.

"How do you know that?" I ask and Tim looks at me.

"I think I would notice you around the neighborhood. I always did before you left." Tim answers and I swallow, trying to keep my blush at bay.

"If I go back home my stepdad will beat the tar out of me and I'll be back in the hospital again." I say and Tim stares at me, "Take me to Buck's."

"You ain't going to Buck's." Tim says before starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"You have no right in saying where I can and can't go. You're not my father, you're not my brother, and you're not my boyfriend. So you have no say in what I do." I say and Tim shakes his head.

"Too bad you feel that way." Tim says before turning his car in the opposite way of Buck's

He drives me to our old street and pulls up in front of my house. "You're mama and step daddy haven't been together in two months. You'd know that if you picked up the phone when your mama called."

"I have every right to ignore her. It wasn't like she put a stop to my stepdad's antics." I say before pulling up my shirt sleeve to show him the cigar burns on my arm.

"Well he ain't there now and she wants you home." He says and I glare at him.

"Why do you even care Tim? We haven't spoken a single word to each other since we were fifteen." I say and Tim shrugs his shoulders.

"It's my job to worry about the kids in my neighborhood." Tim answers and I shake my head crossing my arms over my chests.

"I'm not a kid." I say to him before getting out of the car. "We're the same age remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Your birthday is exactly three months after mine." Tim says and I'm taken by surprise. I can't believe he stills remember that.

"Bye Shepard." I say because I can't think of anything else to say to him. He watches me from the car as I step up the porch to my front door.

I barely have my hand on the front door when it swings open and my mother embraces me with a hug. I'm frozen to my spot until I realized how much I missed her and I break out into tears

It takes almost three weeks to get used to being back at home but it feels good to be back. I feel safer being back on Shepard's territory even though if he asked I wouldn't admit it.

I walk down the street slowly. It's a nice evening with a warm breeze, a perfect time for an after dinner walk. I spot Tim Shepard smoking a cigarette outside his house and I smile a little at him.

"Hey Shepard." I say and he nods his head.

"Hey El." He says and I feel a little smug at the fact that he didn't call me kid.

"How's it been going?" I ask, noticing that he has a bruise on his jawline.

"Same old, and you?" He asks before handing the cigarette to take a drag on. I sit on the hood of his car and I smirk at how he cringes.

"I'm better." I say and Tim nods his head.

"You ain't stealing anymore?" He asks and I smirk pulling his wallet out of my pocket. "How in the hell?"

"I" just really good at it." I say and Tim chuckles.

"I can see that." He says and we grow quiet because I can't think of anything else to say to him. I get off his car and look up at him.

Now or never.

I stand on my tip-toes and press a kiss to his scarred cheek. "Thanks Tim, for everything."

I begin to walk away but he catches me by my wrist and pulls me back. His lips crash to mine, his arms warping around my middle and my arms wrapping around his neck.

Tim pulls away and I grin up at him. He has a smile playing at the corner of his lips, "I've been waiting to do that since I was fifteen."

I laugh and lean my head against his chest. I felt safer right here and I knew I was.


	12. Imagine: TIm Shepard 2

When Tim Shepard got the news that one of his boys had been shot while trying to steal a car from the Tiber Street Tigers side of town, he didn't mourn. Sure Tim felt sorry for the kid because the boy was only sixteen, but Tim didn't mourn. If the kid was stupid enough to steal a car on the Tiber side of town than that was his fault.

He didn't care about the boy until the girl with charcoal black hair and piercing green eyes stormed up his driveway the day he had been hanging out with some is his buddies, senior members of his gang. They had been standing around his car talking about the kids death and how they were going to make a move on the Tigers, because even if Tim thought the kid was stupid no one ever got the best of his gang.

The girl was beautiful with cream colored skin, tight ringlets in her hair, and long eyelashes that touched her cheek every time she blinked. Her name was Jolene, Jolie for short and she would never step foot anywhere near Tim Shepard until now. Someone was going to pay for her brothers death and if she couldn't hurt the Tiger that got her brother she was going to go for the next best thing. Tim Shepard.

The boys whistled low when they saw her walking up, even Tim Shepard himself couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He had seen her around town but they've never spoken, Tim can't even remember her name. Her green eyes are narrowed on him though and he can't think of a reason why.

Jolie, who is incredibly small next to all the boys, did the only thing her father ever told her to do when she needed to hurt a boy, kick them as hard as you can in the groin and then while they're down knee them in the face. And that's exactly what she did and the second her knee connected with Tim's face, his buddies were all over her. One held her back and two helped Tim two his feet. Tim's nose is bleeding, dripping down his face and Jolie smiles in triumph.

"I hope I broke it." She says as Tim wipes the blood with his sleeve. He stares at her for a few moments as she makes no struggle to get away. She's actually enjoying Tim's pain.

"Who are you?" Tim asks because he's kind of in awe of the girl.

"Jolie St. Claire." She spats at him and it takes Tim a moment to connect the two together. Jolie St. Claire would be the dead kid's sister and that right there would explain as to why she's here and why she hit him.

"If my boys let you go are you going to hit me again?" Tim asks and Jolie shakes her head, she could feel her adrenaline and anger starting to disappear and she just felt empty again. Her brother is dead and there wasn't anything to make her feel better.

Tim nods his head for his boys to release her and they do, still ready to intervene if she's going to attack again. When she doesn't move Tim tells his buddies to back off so that he can talk to the girl. They head inside Tim's house and Jolie stares the hoodlum down.

"My brothers dead because of you." She says quietly and Tim is taken aback for a moment.

"No, not because of me, because he went and tried to steal a car on their side of town, because he got caught." Tim counters and Jolie bites her lip.

"He wouldn't have been doing that if you didn't recruit him." She says so shakily that Tim assumes that she's going to start crying, but she stays tough.

"It's not my fault, but I'm handling it." Tim says and Jolie shakes her head at him, disappointment etched out the girls perfectly shaped face.

"When are boys in this neighborhood ever going to learn that violence isn't going to get you anywhere. I don't want you to handle it, I want you to feel guilty." Jolie says bravely before walking back down the driveway and back to her little car.

Tim swallows and shakes his head, even if the girl was right. He wasn't just going to let the Tigers get the best if his gang. This wasn't just about one dead kid, this was about making sure that the Tigers didn't move closer to home and more dead kids on his side of Tulsa started showing up. He would protect his neighborhood, it was his job.


End file.
